Snapping the links
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Worlds collide in the strangest of ways. A series of one-shots from important members of both the Human and Vampire communities in Morganville. UP: Myrnin, Claire & Oliver. Next: Amelie. *Reviewers of Chapter three get a dedicated one-shot of their choice*
1. Myrnin

**Information: A ****series of linked one-shots ****focusing on a character- each leading to the next. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mrs Rachel Caine, who is amazing and wonderful, even if she hasn't got Myrnin and Claire together yet and still insists on Shane staying alive. I simply wish I owned the Morganville Vampires.  
Myrnin: I wish you owned me too *winks*  
Me: *blushes*  
Myrnin: *gets hungry and literally eats my face*  
Me: Myrnin, stop eating those damned bath salts! *dies* *sadface*  
Myrnin: *sadface* I'm bored now... Forgive the spelling mistakes and general crappiness? Thank you.**

**Snapping the links.**

Myrnin.

Blood. Fire. Blood. _Thirst_.

His fangs snap down, and his eyes flash a million shades of red as he quickly contemplates his options. Hunt, Warm or Call.

Hunting humans would supposedly quench both his thirst and his 'needs', although since Claire showed her utter disgust at that habbit, Myrnin has been trying to cut down his hunting periods. He _could _walk to the freezer, take out a bloodbag and warm it in the microwave Amelie had installed... but thats so boring, so human, and Myrnin doesn't feel in a paticulary human mood today. If he did, he wouldn't be even be considering the next option- calling Claire, and draining her as soon as she walks down the stairs (well, after he'd had some fun).

But every ounce of Myrnin's being forces itself to push away the thought, and the consequencing images flashing through his mind- Claire being at his mercy again, pushed up against the wall, kissing her, mesmerising her until she forgets her boy and his minions, biting her and consuming her life force.

_No, Myrnin! Stop that!_

All his options and the rather-thrilling-in-a-perverse-way images replaying subconsciencly flash through his mind in the time it would take a human to blink, and he visibly forces himself to snap out of the catatonic manner in which he is stood, not that there's anyone there to see.

Except Bob. Bob sees everything. Unlucky bugger.

Two minutes later, Myrnin has finished his microwaved blood (Claire's opinion matters to him more than anything else, even fulfilling his needs, you see) and is now wandering around the lab. Ever since the Draug were massacred two weeks, five days and one hour ago, there has been no emergancies that science could solve, no sudden meetings with Amelie, no experiments to conduct with Claire smiling by his side, no panicked phone calls to or from Claire, no visits from Claire, no shifts for Claire to take on in the lab-

No Claire, who has been point blank ignoring him since thier encounter in the parlour. The last words she had said to him were constently rewinding at full volume in the cramped space called his mind.

*FLASHBACK*

"I never want to talk to you again. In the past two weeks, you've tried to kill Shane twice, you've tied me up, you've kidnapped me- I mean, seriously?- and you have, in all essance made my life hell!" Claire shouted/whispered, trying to not draw the attention of Shane in the room next door, who was still attending to Hannah.

Sadness overtook Myrnin's face and made it crumple, for the mere thought of Claire being mad at him again when she hadn't even forgiven him for his last stunt made his heart chill even further, because- well, neither of them fully wanted to discuss _that _topic.

"I'v also saved your life numerous times, and brought you back to life at great risk to my own personal safety..." Myrnin said in a way that made him sound like he was asking a question, which in a way, he was- _will you forgive me? Will you continue to be my friend, as much as we could ever be friends, an insane 958-year-old vampire and a stunning seventeen year old girl?_

Claire's mouth opened and closed a few times, and Myrnin was overcome with a powerful urge to kiss her, to cover his mouth with his, to take away all the pain and anger and the sense of and replace it with a blinding rush of love.

"I mean it, Myrnin. Unless its mine, Shane's, Eve's or Michael's life in danger, do not talk to me." Claire croaked, and stormed upstairs, determined to let no-one (be it Myrnin, Michael, or someone of a more human disposition) see her tears of anguish.

*END FLASHBACK*

Myrnin stops in the middle of one of his steps, with his right foot indefinatly unbalanced, which would have caused him to fall and embarress himself in front of Bob had he have been human. But he wasn't, he was a Vampire, and had been for almost thousand years. Instead, he reaches for his phone, and replays Claire's exact words in his head-_ "Do not talk to me", _she said, Myrnin was sure of it. Therfore, this infuriating device that Claire herself insisted that he kept among his persons could prove itself very useful- very useful indead.

Myrnin smiled impishly as he typed a text out with a careful ferocity, determined to see his little bird again.

**Claire, before you go moaning at me, I am not talking to you, I am writing to you over the airwaves, which is a whole different type of communication!**

Myrnin could almost imagine the begrudging smile that would light up her face as she became aware once again that Myrnin possessed the only brain in the hole of Morganville, and one of the few in the entire world, that was on an even paring to hers (Myrnin sometimes suspected that Claire was much more intelligent actually, as he was several centuries older than her and she never really struggled to either understand or improve what he was teaching her). Myrnin laughed at himself in both pity and craziness in his silent lab and continued typing.

**Please visit the lab. I have an idea for an excellent experiment that would benefit from your participation... and I miss you. Please? Myrnin, you sad, insane, and hopefully beloved friend.**

Myrnin sent the text before he could chane his mind.

_So... do you like it? I know I'v got like three other stories half-written, but I'v updated most of them in the past two days, so yanoo, I thought it was acceptable to jot this one down whilst I still had the inspiration. I'm planning for this to have six more chapters, so it wont last forever, unlike my others 0.0 Please review, if you want Claire's chapter up! (And yes, Olli-pop shall be getting a chpter later on!)_

_Chloe xxx_


	2. Claire

**Snapping the Links.**

Claire.

Claire's fingers entwine with Shane's as they look in each others eyes, searching for anything other than fear and need. Love would be there, obviously, as well as the lust and passion and care, but it was buried underneath everything that Morganville had thrown at them recently- for never had the town been more dangerous, as the elimination of the Vampire's only real enemy had caused the Rougue Vampires to hunt on whims and terroise the human population, whilst the tame(r) Vampires just sat back and watched it happen. In truth, Claire's needs would always come second to staying alive, but now more than ever. Her phone beeps, and Claire sighs before dragging herself away from Shane and digging in her backpack for her phone. Claire gasps silently as she reads who it was from.

**Claire, before you go moaning at me, I am not talking to you, I am writing to you over the airwaves, which is a whole different type of communication!** **Please visit the lab. I have an idea for an excellent experiment that would benefit from your participation... and I miss you. Please? Myrnin, your sad, insane, and hopefully beloved friend.**

"Claire? What is it?" Shane calls as he walks into the kitchen, already resigned to the fact that thier relationship was over. Maybe not physically, maybe not emotionally, but pratically. They would continue to love each other but they would eventually drift apart, barely talking until one or the other died from the disease called "Vampire related issues".

It was the way of morganville.

"Oh, erm, It's... it's Myrnin." Confusion clouds Claire's voice as she processes why Myrnin found a way around her orders, and only one conclusion comes to mind, only one solution to the equation that he presents on a daily basis. It is one she really doesn't want to acknowledge. "He says I need to go to the Lab. I dunno why."

"Your not going are you?"

"I have to. You heard what Amelie said. If I'm needed then I'm needed." Claire replied casually, blanking out the way that Myrnin hadn't ordered her to the lab. In fact, from the way it was worded, it sounded more like a pleasure trip, simply to fulfill thier needs. Science needs, of course. Nothing else.

Nope, nothing else at all.

-x-

Frosted sunshine warms Claire's back as she walks towards the east side of town, careful to keep a quick pace and a steady eye out for any trouble. Seeing as the early spring weather could change within a heartbeat- from its current weak oasis of safety to an overcast clouded danger zone- she must make sure she is always ready. With her feet subconsciencsly taking her towards Common Grounds, Claire finds her mind wandering slightly, and she realises that her Pre-Morganville days are merely a blip on her radar. For sixteen and a half years, Vampires were nothing but a fantasy that her schoolfriends enjoyed watching films about. For sixteen and a half years Claire lived the same life as seven billion other people.

For the past two years (almost) Claire's been as trapped as anyone else in town, as any of her friends. More so, even. Shane has no-one here any more and Eve and her mother... well, they dont get along on thier best days. Only Michael really has to stay here, what with his whole "Fangs-and-RAWR" disposition.

Claire shakes her head slightly, determined to clear her mind of such stupid, selfish, _pointless _thoughts out of her mind. There was a reason why she doesn't often think about such things...

"Ah, Claire! How are you today?" Oliver sneers as the door to the coffee shop slides shut behind her, the sunshine filtering in through the pannelled windows. Claire forces herself to smile.

"Fine, thanks. And you?" Claire manages to get through her gritted teeth, knowing that this Vampire wants her dead, 'civillised' as he may be.

"Fine, except that business is down," Oliver fake-sighs, playing to the unaware audience listening, mostly made out of the few University students who stay at TPU during the holidays.

"Dont worry. It'll pick up in September, Olli. Mocha please." Claire's grins, causing Oliver's grin to clench slightly before he relaxes, fussing around with the machines that confuse Claire- come on, its a coffee, surely there shouldn't be all these buttons?

Two minutes later, Claire was sipping her Mocha on her way out the shop, with casual wave over her shoulder to Oliver, who would proberly just ignore it, but whatever.

She checks her phone quickly, and notices that she has another text from Myrnin. _Shit, I didn't reply!_

**Claire, please. I promise not to blow up the lab or anything :D Please? I shall continue to annoy you via the amazing communication devices we both possess unless you reply! Lots of Love, Myrnin x**

Claire's eyebrows furrow slightly- Lots of Love? What the actual hell? She laughs quietly to herself, but no-one's around, so it doesn't really matter, and begins to type out a reply.

**Chill yo' bean, fool. Imma on my way. No coffee for you, though, I only had a few dollars :'( Nevermind! S'laters, Claire x**

Seconds later, Claire jumped when she got a reply- she hadn't expected one, and even if she had, a lot slower than this.

**NO! I MUST HAVE COFFEE! Nevermind, indeed, I shall simply steal some of yours. Myrnin, x**

"Stupid Vmpire boss..." Claire mumbles, slightly annoyed that she now has to save her coffee for him. That annoyance only lasts a few seconds, however, as after checking the road for traffic, she walks to the pavement on the opposite side of Comman Grounds, when a slim, silver object blurs past her.

She turns, heart pounding, and sees- is that Captain Obvious (version 4)?

He's carrying a bag full of shiny objects, and before Claire can crane her neck to look at them, or even begin to consider running away, another one of them is rushing towards her, the air no obstacle. A sharp pain fills her lower abdomen, and a uncomftably warm sensation covers her stomach. She looks down, and wishes she hadn't. A knife is sticking out of her, surrounded by blood.

_Great. All I need in a vampire-filled town._

Somewhere in the background, Oliver's voice is calling to her, and Captains Obvious' (version 4) scream of terror fills the air, but it is all fading away to Claire as her vision narrows down to a tunnel like area, and she begins to shake uncontrolably.

"Claire!" Oliver half-whispers as he catches her before she falls on her knees. "Claire, look at me."

Her eyes barely manage to stay open, and as she drags them to his, Oliver can see all the fear in them. It takes a lot to scare Claire, but when she is, she is terrible at hiding it. She tries, _God knows she tries, _but trying isn't always enough.

"Listen to me. Stay awake, and don't try to move the- _it_, okay? Where's your phone?" Olivers asks her, determined to keep her alive for Amelie's sake. He doesn't always like Claire, and it is sometimes very tempting to just eat her like he should have done months ago, but there is no denying that she had done much for the town since she arrived.

When Claire nods towards her pocket, he reaches gingerly for it, trying not to disturb her to much. He goes to the speedial, and there it is, the number he needs.

"Amelie? It's Oliver. Claire's been stabbed."

**OOOOOOOOOOH DAYMN. Naughty Captain Obvious.  
Ollipop's Chapter is next. I was going to put it later, but it seems very, VERY popular, so yanoo... review? Please please please, I'll love you forever! Maybe. Also, everyone read Saphy16's "Love, sex, magic", JJRW1998's "Alchemy and the magic it makes" and Bekah-Laurens.'D "Guilty". All are fabulous but one needs to be updated quicker *coughGuiltycough***

**Chloe xx**


	3. Oliver

**Snapping the Links.**

Oliver.

_"Listen to me. Stay awake, and don't try to move the- it, okay? Where's your phone?" Olivers asks her, determined to keep her alive for Amelie's sake. He doesn't always like Claire, and it is sometimes very tempting to just eat her like he should have done months ago, but there is no denying that she had done much for the town since she arrived. _

_When Claire nods towards her pocket, he reaches gingerly for it, trying not to disturb her to much. He goes to the speedial, and there it is, the number he needs._

_"Amelie? It's Oliver. Claire's been stabbed."_

"What?" Amelie asks, and Oliver can just imagine the icy glare he would be recieving right...about...now.

"I said, although you undoubtably heard me the first time I said it, that Claire has been stabbed!" Oliver snaps- he loves Amelie, but one day she was going to push him too far, and then- well, lets just say that he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Although, most likely many would be _aware _of them.

A few seconds silence greets his re-instated comment, before Amelie's voice rings through the airwaves.

"Bring her here."

That was it. No more instructions, no wishes for Claire to get well soon, or even orders for Oliver to send condolances to the Glass house, and that is how Oliver knows what Amelie has in store. Fricking Fantastic.

He hangs up and shifts his arms slightly, planning on lifting Claire so he can grab a portal, until Claire unwillingly gasps from between her gritted teeth, unable to remain silent as the pain and the darkness begin to overwhelm her. _Dammit_.

Oliver calls the Vampires that came to help him over, away from Captain Obvious' mutilated body. "Dispose of that," he sneers, "and then help me lift her."

The other Vampires move in what would be a blur in the faded daylight- the spring sunshine had turned into a spring shower, so the younger ones could stay out for a few minutes, and Oliver's skin wasn't affected at all. Seconds later, they surround him once more, and are waiting for his orders.

"Right, ok. _You_," he points to a trusted Vampire by the name of Dmitri, "grab her legs- _gently_- and help me lift her. The rest of you make sure no humans follow us."

Carefully, Oliver and Dmitri lift Claire so that she lies completly flat between the two of them, as any contortion would twist the knife in further, causing more pain than shes already dealing with, and carry her into the nearest alley.

"Now what?" Dmitri asks, his strong Russian accent puncuating the near-still air, which is continuingly chilling, and has been doing so since before Claire's attack.

"Pass her here." Oliver grunts, spacing his arms so that he can cary all of her, and nods to Dmitri when he places her delicatly. "Tell that lot that they're done. And thanks."

Once Dmitri leaves the alley, and the sounds of Vampires moving has faded in the distance, Oliver focuses on the room where Amelie should be- a plush, cream carpet (replacing the one ruined during Bishop's reign), a mahogony desk littered tidily with new laws and requests, pale lamps in the corners to add a sense of comfort to Amelie's second home...

The portal appears, and through it is Amelie in her office, watching Claire and Oliver with a look of I-WILL-EAT-YOU-IF-YOU-GET-IN-MY-WAY on her face, before turning away and swiping her arm over the desk, clearing it of items _(Dont tell anyone, but Oliver finds this strangly arousing. Seriously, dont tell _anyone_, or he will utterly destroy you. His... affection for Amelie, in his eyes, is normally a weakness that his enemies can and will use to their advantage.)_ Oliver steps through calmly, and places Claire on the now cleared table, trying desperatly to ignore her weak cries of pain. He can sense her life fading away in every drop of blood dripping onto the mahogony desk, in every shade her skin gets paler by, in every flicker of her closed eyes. Amelie steps back into his view, and Oliver looks up, knowing already that he needs to stay here, both for Claire and his queen. His love.

"You should leave, Oliver. Someone needs to alert the Residents of the Glass House." Amelie says, sounding almost human for a few moments, even though she is the coldest and cruelest Vampire in the past few hundred years, with the obvious exception of Bishop. She truly is her Father's Daughter.

Oliver looks her in the eyes, and the steel colouring, at the lack of emotions, and knows that if he refuses she'll simply order him to, and in all honesty, he'd rather avoid that. Having no free will hurts both his body and his ego.

"Fine, but I'll be back."

And with those five words, he rushes out of the room, hoping against hope that Amelie will wait for him to come back before ending Claire's life and risking her own immortality.

***That chapter kinda sucked, so to make it up to you... Hmm. Lets see...  
Every reviewer gets their own one-shot, of any theme (except humour, because I can't write the funny shiz), any pairings, any characters... whatever. At the end of your review, just leave a couple of lines giving me a prompt, and I'll post it within 24 hours, depending on how many I need to write. **

**Amelie's chapter next, obviously!**

**Chloe xxx**

**P.S EVERYBODY SPAM UP BEKAH-LAUREN.'D UNTIL SHE UPDATES GUILTY! She told me that she would update if I did, so...**


End file.
